Black Roses To Red Ones
by Ravendorkk
Summary: Rose Weasley goes through her Hogwarts journey...in Slytherin. She finds strong friendship, love, and family. It just might be black roses to red ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Redoing this**

Rose swiftly boarded the train, after a few scary remarks from her father about disowning her if she should not be sorted into Gryffindor.

She knew he had been kidding, but it still scared her to think of what would happen if she wasn't sorted to her families house. She wouldn't mind being sorted into Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff, but the thought of being in Slytherin made her shudder. "You okay, Rosie?" her cousin and best friend, Albus, asked kindly.

She shrugged,"Just thinking."

Albus looked at her,"Is it what your dad said?"

She nodded,"Yeah. It just scared me, I guess. Kinda hit a cord in my mind of what would happen."

Albus nodded,"Agreed. Do you think I'll get into Slytherin, Rosie? With all of those Death-'

"Stop it, Al. Not all Slytherin's are that bad. You're named after one, remember? If either of us get into Slytherin, in won't be the end of the world. We'll stick together." Rose said, grabbing his hands. _Maybe I should take y own advice._ Rose thought to herself.

Albus smiled, nodding."Thanks, Rose."

"Aww, how sweet." a smooth and sly voice beckoned.

Rose and Albus looked to see Scorpius Malfoy lurking at them, the compartment door open. Rose rolled her eyes,"Yes, Malfoy, isn't it sweet? We are kind to each other."

"Hey, I was just kidding, _Rosie._" Scorpius smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes, walking over to Scorpius."_Scorp_, can you do me a favor?" she said in a sugar sweet voice.

Scorpius grinned,"No problem, whatsoever."

He swiftly left the compartment, leaving a bewlidered Albus and a slightly peeved Rose. Albus grinned at her cousin,"What happened to innocent little Rosie?"

Rose laughed,"She's growing up, one step at a time."she said, sitting across from Albus.

Albus looked a little sad at this,"Don't grow up without me,"he murmured."I'm still little Al."

Rose rolled her eyes,"And I'm still little Rosie,"she paused."But we're both going to have some growing up to do."

Albus smiled,"Thanks, Rosie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Rose smiled,"I don't know, die?"she grinned.

Albus laughed. They both drifted off into a slumber, awaking to find that they were indeed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

*insert page break*

Rose and Albus took the ride down the lake to the famed school together, shaking with exicted nerves."What if-" Albus started worrying again.

"Al, don't worry. It'll all be fine."Rose reassured, smiling. They entered the school, following Nevi- Professor Longbottem. His speech went by in a blur for the two cousins. Everything really went by in a blur, until names were called. "Weasley, Rose!"

Rose took a deep breath, walking to the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head."Hmm, difficult. There's little bravery, but very wise mind. Ravenclaw? No, too creative. Hufflepuff, too sweet. Gryffindor? No no, that will not do either. I see leadership, ambition. Ahh, I know! SLYTHERIN!"

Rose's eyes went wide. Her body felt numb, weak. She feebly walked to the Slytherin table, getting sweet smiles and encouragment. She took her place next to a smirking Scorpius."I called it on the train that you were goin to be sorted into Slytherin. I knew by the way you stood up to me, I was testing you, you see? And you certainly passed my test."

Rose scowled,"Gee, I'm glad I passed your test."

Scorpius grinned,"Only kidding."

Rose smiled a bit, trying not to."Well it was not funny." She averted her gaze from the smriking boy to where the rest of her family was, the Gryffindor table. Albus, only being sorted to the beloved house minutes ago, found her eyes and gave her a look of sympathy and- anger? Rose shrugged it off, they made an agreement, they were in this together.

Until, of course, Albus stopped being there for her when the tables turned. Rose felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked to see a girl with raven black hair and emerald eyes smile at her."Aren't your parents Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"she asked.

Rose smiled, nodding proudly. The girl beamed, her hand outstretched."I'm Violet."

Rose shook it."Rose."she stated. A new Slytherin girl bounced up to them,"Hi, um, I don't have anyone to sit with. Can I sit with you guys?"she breathed.

They nodded eagerly, motioning a seat next to them. She sat down,"I'm Cassidy."

"Violet."

"Rose."

"Pleasure."she grinned. She had shoulder length chestnut hair with light brown highlights. Her blue eyes complimented her hair perfectly.

Scorpius looked at Rose, grinning."You're already fitting in perfectly with the Slytherin's."

They all laughed, but it still pained Rose to know she was not going to be with her family.

But just a little.

*insert page break here*

That night, Rose, Scorpius, Violet, Cassidy, another girl they met named Angela, and Scorpius' friends, Blake and Jack, sat in a circle in the Slytherin common room, sharing funny stories and scary ones. "And the hippogriff ATE. HIM. UP." Violet finished dramatically. The girls giggled nervously, the boys snickering.

Rose looked at the time, as it told her it was 3:41. "We should probably go to sleep..."

They smiled."Have we told you nothing?"Scorpius started."You're in Slytherin now. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want, for however long we want. We're no goody two shoes Gryffindor's."

Violet grinned."We break the rules."

"We have fun!"Cassidy piped in.

"And we stick together!"Angela beamed.

"The seven of us are officialy best friends. Starting here and now, we have each others backs." Violet spoke confidently.

The rest grinned, nodding.

Rose thought, _I was so right when I said Slytherin's aren't all bad!_

One by one, the rest of the group left for bed, until only Scorpius and Rose remained.

They both mumbled goodnights awkwardly, going their seperate ways to their dorms.

A first day at Hogwarts sure can be productive.

**Okay, this iss the first chapter on my new LAPTOP! :D**

**I deleted Black Roses Red, and replaced it with this.**

**This is way better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to the people who reviewed. ^^**

**Those reviews made my day. (:**

**So typically, it'll take me 1-2 days to write a 900-1000 word chapter.**

**So, there will probably two or three updates in a week.**

**Anyway, on with the story.(:**

The next day, Rose blinked her eyes open, to see everyone getting ready. She quickly got ready with everyone else, and they met up with the boys to walk down to the great hall. Rose felt strangely happy, knowing she had this many friends. Scorpius, Jack, and Blake were waiting for them in the commonroom, smirking."Ladies."Scorpius grinned.

"Boys."Rose smirked.

The girls giggled, boys smirking wider. They all walked down to the great hall, and what they saw blocking their way made them roll their eyes. "Gryffindor's."Violet warned Rose."Your family, to be exact."

Rose sighed,"Great. This is gonna be fun."

Albus took a step towards Rose."I feel bad for you, we came here to try and maybe get you switched-"

"Stop, right there."Rose paused."I don't want to be switched."

They all looked confused,"You don't want to be in Gryffindor?" Albus asked.

Rose nodded."I've realized something. This has made me an individual. You all have SOMETHING to set you apart. I never did. Until I got sorted to a place where I can find who I am, and makes me happy. Because I'm happy with these friends."

Albus snarled."You're turning into a Death Eater, Rose. You're turning into ONE OF THEM!"

Scorpius made a noise like a growl. Violet looked shocked, with Cassidy and Angela. Blake and Jack were stiffened. And Rose felt the tears coming on."Well if that's what you all think I'm not going to bother talking to ANY of you."

Violet and Scorpius each wrapped an arm around her, guiding her to the safety of the great hall. The rest were rubbing Rose's back comfortingly. Rose could faintly here the rest of the family yelling at Albus, and couldn't help but feel bad for him, just a little.

Rose felt hot tears falling down her face. She sniffled,"He said...he said he would be there for me. And he isn't!"

Violet gave her a looked of sympathy,"I know how you feel, I was supposed to be sorted into Ravenclaw, like the rest of my family."

Rose nodded. Scorpius was glaring at the Weasley/Potter clan, then looked at Rose with sympathy. Rose smiled softly, a few tears sliding down her face. She broke free from her friends grip, walking confidently by herself, next to the people she cared most for at the moment.

*insert page break here*

Things had not gotten much better with the family. Rose found herself crying herself to sleep every night, remembering the things Albus said to her. _You're turning into a Death Eater. YOU'RE TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM!_ No one really saw the scars those words left. Things were not getting better until Albus finally came and talked to her.

"Rose, please, listen!"Albus pleaded, following her, Violet, and Scorpius as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose ignored him, not wanting to deal with this right before classes. Albus sighed, anger starting to boil up inside him."I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry I insulted your house and your friends, but please, I don't want to lose you!"

Rose sighed, forcing herself not to turn around and wrap her arms around Albus, mumbling 'it's okay's. But she didn't, and she didn't quiet no why. She felt Scorpius' eyes on her with concern."I'm fine."she whispered, just barely speaking.

Nothing else was said, as they got to the classroom and took their seats. Rose sat inbetween Violet and Scorpius, tapping her fingers on the desk, sighing a little. The teacher, Professor Emerbee, started talking about what we would be learning about over the course of the year. Rose listened intently, she had always been a good student, just like her mother. But, she also got a lot from her father. She was incredibly stubborn. She cares for her family like no other, so when they're fighting, she feels extremely alone. After all, they do all live at the Burrow together. The class went by quickly, and she knew eventually she was going to have to face her family, without the comfort of her new found friends.

She also knew that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. That's another thing she inherites from her father, pride.

*insert page break*

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I don't know if you have talked to Albus lately, but a lot has been happening. I'll started from the beginning._

_Al was scared about being sorted into Slytherin, and I reassured him he would be fine. Then, at the sorting, he got sent to Gryffindor straight away, but the Sorting Hat took much longer for me. In the end, I was sorted into Slytherin._

_I'm happy there, very much so. But the rest of the family is quite shocked at this. A couple of days ago, they came up to me and Albus and I had a huge fight. He called me...he called me a Death Eater, along with my whole house. I know you two are disappoined and probably shocked that I got sorted into Slytherin, but I'm not. I'm starting to find myself here, and I have been very happy. I've made a ton of friends, even becoming friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He really isn't as bad as Dad seems to have described, but I have been trying to beat him at every test. :)_

_I really hope you two are not mad that I am in Slytherin. I really love it here , I don't thing there is a better house for me. I may not have the Gryffindor bravery, Ravenclaw creativity, or Hufflepuff fairness, but I sure do have the Slytherin leadership and ambition, as I am realizing beng here.I'm still not going to be talking to the family, until they all can pluck up the Gryffindor courage to apologize. Also, I was wondering if maybe two of my friends could stay with us for the Holidays, both of their parents go on special trips, leaving them behind. Consider it, will you?_

_As always, I love you both._

_-Rosie_

Rose read over her letter for the millionth time, content at what she wrote. She handed it to the rest of the group to pass around, and they all smiled, nodding and saying it was good.

She hoped they were right.

*this is going to go to the Burrow, as Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny read Rose's letter.*

Ron looked at the letter in his hands, shocked. Harry and Ginny were furious at their son, not believing that he would do such a bad thing to his best friend. Hermione looked at the letter."She sounds happy."she whispered.

"In Slytherin? 'Mione, I don't get it."Ron sighed.

Hermione shrugged,"Who cares, Ronald. She's very, very happy. She has friends outside this family!"

"Because she's not talking to the family!"Ron said, looking at Harry and Ginny."I cannot believe Albus. I can't believe he would say that, to our Rosie!"

Ginny was on the verge of tears,"I did not raise him to be that way."she whispered."I've never been more disappointed in my life."

"Oh no, Ronald, she's probably scared because of the things you said before she boarded the train!"Hermione groaned.

Harry had his face in his hands."Ginny and I will right Albus tomorrow. Then the four of us can right back to Rose. Sound good?"

The four adults nodded, sitting down in the living room.

*back to Hogwarts.*

Rose got her respond right away, as it landed by her two days later at breakfast. That's when she heard the Howler.

"_I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD CALL YOUR COUSIN AND BEST FRIEND A DEATH EATER! HAVE WE RAISED YOU TO BE THAT WAY! WE ARE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, AND YOU AND YOUR COUSINS BETTER APOLOGIZE TO ROSE." _the Howler floated over to Rose."_We are so very happy for you, Rose. I hope you love your house, and I know you'll do well."_

The Howler looked over at Albus once more, then dissolved into nothing. The Slytherin table were laughing harder than imaginable, especially Rose's friends.

Rose wanted to finally give in and forgive Albus, she knew this was hard on her. But that damn pride just would not let her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to do this last time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway shape or form, own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did.**

_Dear Rose,_

_We are not mad at you, do not even think that. We are glad that you ar happy, and finding yourself. Your father here is reminding you not to get too friendly with Scorpius Malfoy. Don't listen to him._

_Anyway, ace every test. Harry and Ginny have yelled at Albus, so you can probably be expecting an apology soon. We're very happy that you feel individual, and you have formed such strong friendships._

_Much love,_

_Dad, Mum, Harry, and Ginny._

Rose read the letter again, smiling. She was glad some people saw where she was coming from. She tucked the letter into her robes, smiling to herself. Violet looked at her, smiling."Parents letter?"

Rose nodded, grinning. She looked at Scorpius, smiling at her."Scorp, finish telling us that story about your new girlfriend."Blake said rather loudly.

Rose felt a pang in her heart. She didn't know what it was, jealously maybe? No no, that couldn't be it. She felt nothing but friendship towards Scorpius.

Or, that's what she told herself.

*insert page break*

The days were blurring together, days turned into months, until it was time for the Christmas holidays. Rose finally made up with the family, them apologizing for everything.

This Christmas, Scorpius and Violet would be staying with her family. Ron thought that it was a lot of rubbish, stating he doesn't want a Malfoy in the house. Hermione on the other hand encouraged bringing her friends."They're not going to like me."Scorpius stated."They hate my parents."

Rose rolled her eyes,"Stop it, Scorpius. They'll love you."she smiled, grabbing his hand and gently squeezing it. The three boarded the train, Rose sat next to Scorpius as Violet wanted to lie down. So, Violet fell into a deep sleep. Rose yawned, leaning against Scorpius. He smiled at her, watching as she fell asleep. The two had become best friends over the months, Violet, Scorpius, and Rose were the new 'Golden Trio' around school. Scorpius watched as the two girls sleeped peacefully, and eventually did the same.

*insert page break*

The three woke up, realizing that they were at Kings Cross. They got off the train, grinning and looking for Rose's parents. They eventually found them, both her parents giving Rose a strong hug. She looked at her little brother, Hugo, grinning. She hugged him tightly,"I missed you guys."

She looked towards her two friends, smiling."Mum, Dad, this is Scorpius Malfoy and Violet Angelson."

"Pleasure."her mom smiled, shaking both of their hands.

Ron did the same, but with a little less warmth than her mother. They all got back to the Burrow, to find the Potters already there. Rose got hugs from her favorite Aunt and Uncle. Rose lead Scorpius and Violet over to the couch, plopping down on it. She motioned for her friends to sit, and they did so. They all put their legs up on top of each others, just like they always had. Ron looked at them every so often, watching Rose be so happy. "So, which one of your cousins is hottest? Do you think I should like Albus or James?" Violet asked.

Rose looked at her with a look of disgust."I am not going to answer that."

The three laughed, clutching their stomachs. Rose stood up,"Wanna go in my room?"

They nodded, but her father stopped them quickly."Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Oh no you're not!"

"DAD!"

Hermione walked over to them,"What's wrong?"

"I'm just going into my room with my friends!"Rose exclaimed, looking at her friends.

Hermione looked at Ron, sighing."Rose, you three can go to your room."

Rose smiled with thanks, leading her friends up the many stairs."Sorry you had to see that."

They shrugged, smiling. They entered Rose's room, which was pretty bland. Rose went off to her trunk, pulling out many different Slytherin themed decorations."Help me? I need to make it un-boring."

They nodded, and soon the room looked like the Slytherin common room. Ron and Hermione went to check up on them, and when they entered the room, they were shocked."Doesn't it look great?"Rose grinned.

Hermione smiled and nodded genuinely, while Ron didn't say anything. Rose fell onto her couch, kicking her feet up, her friends doing the same, overlapping legs. Hermione and Ron left the room, Ron looked back one last time.

Some trust issues never change

*insert page break*

Scorpius and Violet gradually became friends with all of cousins, because when it was time for Christmas pictures, they forced them into them. Rose grinned."Okay, a picture of the new 'Golden trio'!"Hermione said, shooing the rest of the cousins away.

Scorpius, Violet, and Rose grinned, going to the couch and overlapping legs. The rest of the family laughed, and Hermione took a couple of pictures. Scorpius, Violet, and Rose talked about who knows what, while the rest of the family finished pictures,"Rose, get in the picture with Al!"

Rose nodded, walking over to her cousin. They smiled, wrapping arms around each other. The picture was taken, and Albus went to sit with Violet and Scorpius."I just hope Slytherin doesn't win this year."Rose overheard her father.

She got up, stomping past him."Thanks, Dad. Way to support my house."

Hermione gave her husband 'the look' and ran off after her daughter, followed by Albus, Scorpius, and Violet.

"Way to go, Ron."Ginny grumbled, following after them.

They all walked into Rose's room, where she was crying silently."Why can't he just accept that I'm not a Gryffindor! I'm his worst nightmare, a Slytherin. And he just can't gt past that."

Scorpius and Violet hugged her gently, Scorpius wrapping his arm around her shoulder almost as security. Ginny looked at her niece with sympathy. Hermione sighed,"I'm going to go talk to your father."

Albus, looked at her."I'm sorry, Rose."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad that I'm not in Gryffindor. I'm not mad that he doesn't accept my friends. He will accept them eventually. I'm mad that he doesn't accept me."she sniffled.

"Oh, Rosie, my brothers just a prat. He accepts you, he just has a strange way of showing it. He still believes that Slytherins we knew years ago are like the ones there. He doesn't understand the change." Gonny comforted.

Rose nodded."I know that, but still. I'm still Rosie. I'm still his daughter."

Ginny sighed,"He loves you, Rose. He loves you with all of his heart."she paused."Tell you what. You know how the Gryffindor Hogsmeade retreat is coming up?"

Rose nodded."Of course. It's Gryffindor tradition."

"I'll let you, Scorpius, and Violet go."Ginny smiled.

The three lit up."Really?"Rose asked."My dad will never let us."

Ginny shrugged."I don't care."

*Ginny is telling Ron, Hermione, and Harry about letting the three go to the retreat*

Ron was outraged."But it's Gryffindors only! Gin, how could you promise her that?"

Harry nodded,"I love my neice, but it is tradition."

Hermione sided with Ginny."She is our daughter, Ronald. How would you not want to spend time with your daughter?"

Ron pouted."But it's Gryffindor only."

Hermione and Ginny rolled her eyes."If Rose can't go I'm not letting my children go, either. What if they had been sorted into another house? They would be in the same boat as Rosie, and it's not fair." Ginny stated.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry sighed,"She has a point. Al was so worried about being in Slytherin, he wouldn't be able to go either, and that would crush him."

Ron ran a hand through her hair."But those two other Slytherins? _Malfoy?_ How could you invite them!"

"It's only polite!"Ginny hissed."Ronald, if you do not let your daughter go, I can tell you that she will never speak to you again. She already is very upset with you."

Hermione nodded."You should of seen her after what you said. She was crushed. She thinks she's a dissapointment to the Weasley family."

"Maybe she is."Ron grumbled.

"RONALD!"Ginny shouted.

"I cannot believe you just said that..."Hermione whispered.

Rose walked into the room, having heard their whole conversation, Scorpius and Violet behind her."I'm that dissapointing?"

Ron said nothing, just looked at his feet. Hot tears filled her eyes, threating to spill. She turned to her friends, who both hugged her tightly, pulling her to her room.

Ginny was shouting at her brother, telling her that she was right, she was never going to speak to her father again. Hermione pulled the shouting red head to her daughters room, where she was sobbing into Scorpius' shoulder, Violet comforting her."I knew it,"Rose choked out."He hates me! He thinks I'm just an evil little _Death Eater._"

Scorpius felt so bad for Rose, he almost attacked her father on the spot. He would have if all the other adults had not been there. Hermione hugged her daughter tightly."Oh, Rose..."she whispered."I'm so sorry."

Rose shrugged,"It's okay."she whispered, hugging one of the many silver and green pillows."I'm okay."

And everyone knew that was not true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter and the last. I come back from break and all I get is work. ):**

**PLEASE review. Your reviews make my day. (:**

Things had not gotten much better at the Burrow. Rose was concealing herself in her room, only exiting for bathroom, having food taken to her. Violet and Scorpius stayed by her the whole way, holding onto her hand. Ginny seemed to be there with her, too. Having Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily living at the Burrow as well. Then, at one of those strange moments Violet and Scorpius went downstairs to an awkward meal, Lily came in quietly."Rosie?"she said quietly.

Rose looked up from her silver and green pillow, revealing a tear stained face."Hi."

Lily looked at her sympathetically, sitting down next to her on her bed."Are you okay?"

Rose felt like she was going to scream. No! She was not in any way okay! Her father _hated_ her! And everyone knew it!

"Yeah." Rose paused. "I'm okay."

*insert page break*

Ron and Hermione's marriage was slowly crumbling to pieces. Rose and Hugo could clearly see it, along with the cousins they lived with. Rose knew this was all her fault. If she had just been sorted into Gryffindor-

"Rose, it's not your fault."Scorpius said, as he, Rose, and Violet listened to her parents scream at each other in the hallway . Their screaming seemed to echo though the house eerily.

Rose shook her head a bit."It's all been my fault lately. If I was like the rest of my family and was just sorted into Gryffindor, then none of this would have happened."

Rose heard her mom walk out of the parents room hastily, seeing the three Slytherin students watching. Hermione looked sad, her face tear stained."Oh, kids, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Rose felt tears spring out of her eyes, running to her room. Scorpius ran after her quickly, before anyone knew what happened. Violet ran right after him, both wrapping their ams around the crying ginger girl. Hermione walked in after them, sitting by Rose's knees."A-are you and Dad getting a divorce?"Rose stuttered.

Hermione shook her head quickly."No. We're just having a...rough patch. ou and Hugo have nothing to worry about."Hermione said, kissing the top of her head and walking out of the room.

Rose sighed a bit. She stood up, turning to her friends."I'm done with my pity party. I'm going to go live my life. With or without my father."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Violet grinned with engouragement. Rose grabbed one of their hands each and dragged them down to stairs where the family was sitting for dinner. The three walked to see the family looked at them, a bit surprised. Ginny smiled proudly. Ron wasn't present, probably moping in his room. Rose sat down with Scorpius at her left and Violet at her right.

And to Rose, she felt like she needed this dramatic 'realizing she isn't going to get over this unless she goes and does stuff' moment. She needed it to make her wake up. Make her REALIZE that this was her life, and she was going to live it to the fullest. And she was going to love it.

*insert page break*

Scorpius' feelings for Rose always had to be hidden. Always. in a few short months, he had REALLY grown to like her. His feelings seemed to hit him like a truck.

But she didn't like him. No way. There were so many points against him, his family, the war, his family...did I mention his family? Rose knew she never would like him. Her family would give her grief and he couldn't bear that.

So, he went out with other girls. And more girls. And more. He seemed to catch their attention seamlessly, but the only girls attention he wanted was Rose's, and that would never happen.

*insert page break*

Months passed in a blur again, and soon it was the last day of term. She couldn't even believe it, so much had happened. To Rose's dismay, Scorpius had gone out with atleast half of the females in their year. Rose remembered the day that she made up with her father, as well. The conversation was full of tears and apologies, most coming from Ron. Hermione and Ron finally patched up their marriage again after that.

Nothing else really happened after that. Violet and Rose decided to take her to Scorpius' house for Spring holidays, and to all three of their surprise, Draco and Astoria were extremely warm towards Rose. They had already known Violet, as Scorpius' mother and Violet's were bestfriends during their school years together.

The three bestfriends knew this day was coming, it had been approaching quickly to them. Their friendship only seemed to grow after the Christmas holidays, and they were very happy about that. Scorpius was the mysterious one, Violet was the encouraging one, and Rose...she didn't really know her label in the group. Kind maybe? Yeah, she went with that. She was the kind one in the group.

As the three youngsters got off the train and onto Platform 9 3/4, they looked at each other quietly. Violet and Rose had tears creeping in their eyes. Violet hugged them both, promising to write as soon as possible. She walked off still wiping away tears over to her parents. Rose looked at Scorpius, and started full out crying. She wrapped her arms around him, hinding her face in his eck."I'm going to miss you so much."she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her."I know. I'll write as soon as possible, too."

Scorpius looked into her eyes, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek."Bye, Rosie."

Rose felt her face heat up, smiling. She pulled away and smiled one last time at him before turning and walking to her parents. The heat only fled her cheeks when she knew she was out of sight, and she mentally giggled. Had he really _kissed_ her? Was it a friendly gesture? It was on the cheek, after all.

As she contemplated this she looked back to see Scorpius being hugged by his parents, and he met her eye. He smiled at her and waved a final goodbye until the next year.

She waved back, wiping away a few stray tears. She would miss Hogwarts, she had made many friends, not just Scorpius and Violet. She would miss all of them. Her adopted family.

But she was more than excited to discuss what Scorpius did with Lily.

*insert page break*

"But what did that gesture mean!"Rose groaned, looking at Lily.

"You're the older one! I'm supposed to be going to you for advice! You're supposed to know more about this than me!" Lily protested."BUT I'M SO EXCITED TO GO TO HOGWARTS AFTER SUMMER!"

"We're talking about my problems right now!"Rose said,lying down on Lily's bed."Come on, you have to know something!"

Lily sighed."Do you think he likes you?"

"Maybe."

"Then he maybe likes you."

Rose rolled her eyes,"Your loads of help, Lils."

**I don't know if I like this chapter...what do you guys think?**

**And just to make up for delays, chapter 3 and 4 have been uploaded in the same day.(:**

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW...so review.(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. (:**

**first year is gone, along with drama. Or is it? (;**

**Read to find out.**

**R&R?**

"Scorpius!"Rose screamed, running over to him and wrapping her arms around him."I missed you!"

Scorpius chuckled,"I missed you, too."he said.

She stepped back and looked at him. His blonde hair was a bit messier, his grey eyes a little more silver. He had a little more muscular build. His voice had gotten a bit deeper. She beamed at him, grabbing his hand."Let's find Vi."

Scorpius nodded, as Rose pulled him, weaving through the crowds. They found her saying last goodbyes with her family. She strode over to them quickly, hugging them. "I missed you guys!"

They exchanged the same thing, and quickly boarded the bus."Let's find my cousin, Lily."

They nodded, looking for her. To their mild surprise she was meeting new friends already, so they walked to find Hugo. He was talking to Neville Longbottom's daughter, Amelia.

"My parents think Hugo's going to be in Hufflepuff. The two children of Ron and Hermione Weasley, in houses other than Gryffindor."she paused."Insanity."

Scorpius smiled as he walked into a compartment with Rose and Violet following. Rose sat next to Scorpius, as Blake came in and sat next to Violet. Scorpius looked at Rose, who was reading a book about astronomy.

Lily walked into the compartment, crying."Rose!"

Rose looked up,"Lil! What's wrong!"she looked to see James a little bit farther behind. Rose's eyes narrowed, and she pulled out her wand and pointed it at James."What'd you say?"

James stuttered a bit."James, I'm not kidding, what did you say?"

"I told her she'll be a Death Eater if she gets in Slytherin." James said sadly.

Rose's brow furrowed with anger. Scorpius pulled her back right when she was about to start attacking him."Rosie..."he murmurred."Calm down."

Rose sighed, nodding. She hated that he always knew the right thing to say to her. The right thing to make her calm down. Rose looked at her cousin."James, what have I told you about Slytherin?

James sighed,"It's not bad to be placed there.."

Rose smiled."'Zactly."

Rose looked over at Scorpius, who had his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him, looking at his grey eyes. If only she knew how much he loved him, and if only he knew that she felt the same way.

*insert page break*

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.

Rose cheered louder than she thought possible as Lily came to the Slytherin table. Rose grinned at her,"You okay, Lil?"

Lily nodded,"Better than I thought I'd be if this happened."

Rose smiled and nodded, looking at Scorpius who was watching the sorting. Rose nudged his shoulder,"Who you think is going to be in Hufflepuff next?"

Scorpius grinned,"The little short blonde fat kid."

Rose looked shocked, but laughed anyway. Scorpius grinned down at her, as she laughed. Rose looked towards the boy, as the hat called out Hufflepuff. Scorpius smiled bigger."Knew it."

Rose rolled her eyes in defeat. Scorpius looked back to the sorting, where Blake Zabini's brother, Andy, got sorted into Slytherin. He sat down next to Lily, smiling shyly. "Weasley, Hugo!"

Rose looked."Hmm, difficult, just like your sister. Smart, very funny. Loyal. You know what you want. Hmmm, Gryffindor is definitely not for you. Ahah! SLYTHERIN!"

Rose watched, mouth agape. Her dad...he would flip. Both his children in Slytherin? Hugo walked down and sat next to Lily, smiling a bit to know they were at least together. Rose wished that had happened with her and Albus.

Scorpius was lightly tapping his fingers on the table, and Rose decided to focus on that. It was very relaxing, actually. Rose could practically hear Scorpius smirking."Like what you see, eh?"

Rose blushed the famous Weasley red, but smirked back."Oh of course."

Scorpius actually tinted a bit pink, not anticipating a snarky come back. But that's what he liked about Rose, she was unpredictable.

*insert page break*

Rose sat, her nose into a new book."Whatcha reading?" Scorpius asked.

"The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It's an American muggle book." Rose smiled.

Scorpius rolled his eyes,"Muggeek."

Rose laughed."It's a really inspiring book!"

Scorpius grinned,"Yeah," he paused."Suuuure."

Rose hit him with the book, giggling the way girls do. Rose reread a passage, "And in that moment, we felt infinite." she read aloud.

Scorpius smiled. "Very true."

Rose grinned, closing the book. _Thank you, Charlie._ she thought before heading up to fall asleep.

*insert page break*

Rose woke up tiredly, rubbing her eyes and checking the time. 5:37, the clock read to her. She groaned, knowing everyone would be waking soon. So until six, she curled up with her book and read. Time flew by, and before she knew it the sun was rising and everyone was awake and getting ready. Violet and Cassidy were putting on their light, pretty makeup. Rose had always been a bit edgier since she got into Slytherin, wearing colored eyeshadows and black eyeliner.

She did all her makeup and got dressed, before heading to the common room where she waited for Scorpius and Violet to walk with to Charms. They met her, and the trio walked together. "So, what have your summers consisted of? Besides the three of us hanging out, of course." Violet asked.

"Well, my family has been having our Sunday night dinners at the Burrow. Nothing else, really. Going to work with my parents. Thinking about being an Auror." Rose shrugged.

"You'd be like Nymphadora Tonks!" Scorpius grinned.

Rose shrugged,"Teddy's mom? Yeah, I guess. But I'm not that much of a hero."

Teddy had comeover to the Slytherin table. "Did I hear my name?"

Rose hugged him, "Hey, Teddy."

Dominique ran up behind him,"Ted, come _awn_!"

Teddy grinned at Dominique,"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Rose smiled at Teddy before him and Dominique ran off. Rose looked at her friends,"Hey, I'm going to go get some fresh air with Albus, okay?"

They nodded as Rose got up and ran over to the Gryffindor table and over to Albus. "Hey, wanna hang?"

Albus smiled, nodding as he got up to walk outside.

They both didn't know that they were going to miss one of the biggest problems that Hogwarts have ever faced.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I left you guys with a cliffy last time. (;**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, tell me what you think in a review.(:**

Albus and Rose walked around the large campus for awhile, before they heard a large explosion and screaming.

After Voldemort's fall, the Dark Mark in the sky is an alert that Death Eaters are coming. And they're coming at large. Rose and Al looked up at the sky, and a large snake was winding it's way around a skull.

Rose felt tears prick her eyes, as she ran back to the Great Hall. The first things she saw were cloaked figures standing upon tables, fire igniting the walls, and Scorpius lying on the ground knocked out. "Scorpius!" she screamed, running over to where Violet was. She knelt by him, putting her hands on his heart. "Please." she whispered. "I can't lose you."

*insert page break*

Scorpius awoke slowly, much to Rose's dissappointment. She stayed with him all the time, always having ahold on his hand. Rose's face was tearstained and puffy, eyes red all the time. All she wanted was for him to wake up, and for her to tell him how she felt. She wanted to hold onto him and never let-

"Rose?" a raspy voice said quietly.

Rose looked down to see Scorpius looking at her with his intense silver eyes. She let out a sob and hugged onto him tightly. Scorpius chuckled,"What happened?"

"Death Eater attack. Half the school is injured." Rose cried, pausing. "Including you."

Rose started talking again, "Scorpius, I love you so much. If I lost you, I wouldn't have been able to live."

She must have gone on for a good two minutes, before Scorpius finally silenced her. "Rose, I love you too."

Rose still had hot tears running down her face, as she hugged Scorpius even tighter. She looked at him, quiet. "Really?"

Scorpius smiled, nodding. "Absolutely."

They laid there in silence for awhile. Not the uncomfortable, awkward silence. More like a comforting silence. There was nothing else to say, but they still needed each others company. One thing was still on Rose's mind, though.

"So where do we stand? Friends? Dating?"

Scorpius shrugged,"I love you, Rose. I want to be with you so much, you don't even know, but I will do whatever you feel is right."

Rose smiled. "I want to be with you too." she paused. "But I don't think we should tell anybody yet. _Especially _my family."

Scorpius nodded, "Let's tell Vi, though. She deserves to know."

"And Lily, she won't tell anyone. I think we can only trust those to not to tell, so let's not tell the rest." Rose stated.

Scorpius nodded, wiping a few of the stray tears that were falling down her face away. "This'll work. We will work."

*insert page break*

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Lily squealed.

Rose hushed her, "Shut up! No one else knows except for Violet, and we're trying to keep it that way!"

Lily nodded, her face still broke out in a grin. "Okay. But when?"

"Well, after he woke up in the hospital wing, we both kinda just...happened."

Lily nodded, comprehending the information she just received. "That is so cute!"

Rose blushed. Lily grinned, before yawning. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, night."

"Night." Rose smiled, putting her nose back into the book she was reading, Pride and Prejudice.

But, she heard someone walk into the Slytherin common room. "Hey, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled, kissing her softly. "Hey."

Rose smiled, until it faltered. "I hate this whole hiding bullcrap! i want to bea ble to kiss you in public and show everyone how happy we are!" Rose said, her brow furrowing.

Scorpius nodded, sitting down next to her and grabbing her hand. "I know. I want to too."

Rose sighed. "I'm going to bed, night." she said, kissing him full on the lips and walking up to the girls dormitories.

*insert page break*

Rose sat at the Slytherin table in the great hall next to Violet and their other friend Juliet. The three girls ate their breakfast hurriedly. "So, Scorp, who's your latest girl?" Blake asked Scorpius.

Violet and Lily looked at Rose knowingly, then to Scorpius to see his answer. "Janie Park. Oh, there she is!"

"Scorpy!" an annoying Slytherin first year came up, kissing him.

Rose's jaw dropped a little, before she excused herself. Lily and Violet followed, and Rose collapsed into a chair once they got to the Slytherin common room. "I can't even believe that he would do _that_! I know we're keeping this secret, but he could it least not keep up his player streak!"

They heard a little noise against the door, then saw Scorpius and Janie making out, falling onto the couch in front of them. Rose felt more tears prick her eyes, before running up to her dorm sobbing her eyes out. Scorpius looked up at Violet and Lily, who were giving him the death glare. "You filthy bastard!" Violet spat, running up to comfort her friend.

Janie smirked against Scorpius, before he pushed her off. "Get off of me." he grumbled, going up to his dorm.

He wished he wasn't the douchebag that he was in that moment.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you don't mind, but a lot sure did happen.**

**Also, would you read a little drabble I wrote about this couple? It's called 55 Words, it is for the 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 challenge. It won't take you long tor ead, it's only 55 Words. (;**

**So, I'm going to start writing the next chapter soon. Please R&R!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, i am the worst person ever. I'm SO sorry for not writing sooner. My laptops been stupid and I've written this chapter TWICE but it got deleted. So here I am again. I'm hoping this chapter will be the best, I think you guys will like it. This is set in 4th year. Hogwarts is hosting a Winter Ball. And you know what that means,, dramaa! Haha anyway I hope you guys love itt!(:**

Rose looked across the Potions room, feeling entirely terrible. Winter Ball was two weeks away, and she didn't have a date. She almost wished she had just said yes to Xavier Capp, a Ravenclaw 5th year. But she didn't want Xavier. She wanted Scorpius.

Not being able to talk to her best friend was killing her. All she wanted was to go up and talk to him. She had forgiven him, after what he did to her. She just wanted him to pluck up some courage and to just ask her to the Winter Ball. Violet and Scorpius made up, and Scorpius always confided in Violet about how much he loved Rose. Violet, being Rose's best friend, told her everything he said.

So this was the position the ex-couple were at. And Rose hated it. She cried at the thought of what would happen if she never-"Rose?" A voice she longed to here said.

Rose looked up, realizing class was over and that Scorpius Malfoy was indeed talking to her. She smiled softly,"Yeah?"she asked in a soft voice.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, looking at his feet.

Rose nodded, smiling. He pulled one white rose that was enchanted with golden sparkles. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

XxXxX

The day of the ball had finally arrived, and Rose couldn't be happier. "Rose! You look GORGEOUS." Lily grinned.

Rose smiled. Her dress was floor length, winter white, and gold sparkles all along the part of the dress where her feet were, and also up one of the sides pf the dress. Her long hair was pulled into a bun, a white rose clip in her hair. Her heels were also golden, lifting her two inches.

Rose smiled, "Thanks Lils. You look great, too."

Lily was wearing a blue knee length dress, almost like a fairy dress. It had dark green accent and was beautiful. Her hair was long and loose. Her heels were also dark green. Lily smiled, motioning down stairs to the Slytherin common room. "Don't leave your date waiting." she grinned.

Rose smiled going downstairs but not before grabbing a small gold clutch. She was greeted by Jack, who hugged her. "You look great, Rose."

Rose smiled,"Thanks. Do you know where Violet is?"

Jack shrugged,"Nope. Go on, though, don't want to leave Scorp waiting."

Rose smiled, leaving and going to the great hall, which was a gorgeous winter white. Scorpius walked up to her, grinning and grabbing her hand. "You look amazing." he said. "I can't even believe I'm here with you. I was for sure you were going to say no."

Rose smiled. "Scorp, I would never say no. I couldn't."

Scorpius grinned, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, Rose. I've been kicking myself since the day I hurt you."

Rose smiled softly, going up on her tip toes and kissing his lips softly. "I love you." she whispered when they pulled apart.

They heart someone clear their throat. "Rosie?" a comforting voice asked with a tad bit of uncertainy.

"Mum?" Rose froze, turning to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your aunts and uncles and father and I decided to attend. Just like old times." Hermione said. "Scorpius." she said kindly.

Rose smiled warily. "Mom. Me and Scorpius are together. Please, just don't tell anyone else. We're going to reveal we're a couple tonight, when we walk out."

Hermione smiled comforting, "I won't. Who knows?"

"Vi. Lils does. So does Dom and Roxy. That's it." Rose said.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'm going to see you later, honey."

Rose smiled, as Hermione went to give the young couple privacy. Rose turned to Scorpius, smiling. "C'mon. Let's go in there."

Rose and Scorpius, hand in hand, walked in the ball. All eyes turned to them. Ron's face turned an unhealthy shade of red and purple combined. "Rose Fraise Weasley!" Ron took a step forward, "Get over here this instant."

Rose shook her head, keeping her ground and turning away from her father and to Scorpius, kissing him full on the kips. She smiled, grabbed his hand and walked off with him.

"May I have your attention?" Headmistres McGonagall said. "This year, we are going to be having a Four Founders tournament. Although, it will be a little different this year."

People started grinning and gossiping. "There will be two people per house. So, if your partner fails, you do as well."

Scorpius and Rose looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. They smiled and turned back to the Headmistress. Rose snuck a glance over at her parents, meeting eyes with her mother. Her mother smiled knowingly. This year was going to be full of a whirlwind of emotions.

**And there's chapter seven! I really hope you guys like it, I know the four founders tournament idea has been done before, but I'm puttimg my own little twist on it. (; I'm sorry for such a long wait, again. I had a bit of writers block the past couple weeks, but it wont be like this again.(: Anyway, sorry for two ANs. R&R please!**


	8. Authors Note

HAYY. This is an authors notee, so don't get your hopes up. I'm kinda on writers block right now, even though I have so much room to fill with the Four Founders tournament and stuff. I also wanna give a shout out to one reviewer, Taylor B. Thanks TayTay for reading and loving my story, twin brother! SIRCALMDOWN. :DD I'm still making the zombie apocalypse squad. Never forget.

AAAANNNNNDDDDD, I'm gonna make a website/blog for extra updates! I'm going to be updating it everyday, so no more of these annoying authors notes.(:

Anaywaaaay, that's pretty much it. If you have any suggestions for the story, I BEG YOU, tell me!

hahh, well ily all. So much.

ILY! (:

-DeLaNeY


End file.
